Memories
by drarryx
Summary: Harry had really only loved one person throughout his life. I mean, REALLY loved them. But at the battle of Hogwarts, when something awful happens, all Harry is left with is memories. In this fanfic, Harry remembers everything; all the good times, and all the bad times until he finally breaks after remembering that dreaded battle. SLASH FICTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


_**Memories**_

_Author's Note: This fanfic is Slash Fiction (Draco/Harry). It will also have some of the other Drarrys I have already published within it. None of the long ones, but some of the shorter oneshots will be more developed within this story. Most of the story will be completely original, but I have been asked to write more off of some of the oneshots and by adding them to this story, I can further develop them. Please R & R and enjoy! Hearts, erinmalfoy_

**Chapter One - Remember**

Harry walked slowly along the stone path. The wind was rushing in his ears and there was a nearby bird that could be heard. The soft chirping was unusual, and sounded eerie as it rung out in the empty silence. As Harry walked, he noticed how dead the place around him looked. The sky was clouded and grey, as was the grass, which was tinted slightly yellow in addition to the grey tone. The tree-trunks were a hollow brown and the trees leaves had left, or those which remained were brown and dying. The whole area appeared as a forgotten memory, everything faded, all the colors dull and pale. Except for one thing. Tied to a low branch on the edge of a tree, was something that glowed in comparison to its surroundings. As Harry moved closer, trying to get a glimpse of what it was, he found himself staring at an emerald ribbon. His stomach suddenly dropped as he felt a pang of guilt and regret. He took the ribbon in between his thumb and forefinger and began to remember.

He had found this place years ago, when he still attended Hogwarts. It was his fifth year; the year the Ministry had gone against him. He was unable to sleep one night and had gotten up and left his dormitory. He had wandered the corridors and eventually headed outside. It was dark, and he knew that there were deadly creatures in the Forbidden Forest, but he had entered it anyway. He was feeling terrible because of everyone not believing him about the Voldemort being back and even a little suicidal. If he died in the forest, no one would care.

It took him a few hours to find this stone path and when he did, he had followed it to this exact spot. Later on, in his sixth year, he had showed someone else the tree and path. It had become their spot.

Harry remembered the day the ribbon had been tied well. He remembered the luscious colors of the trees and grass, the cheerful chirping of the birds. The sky was a cloudless blue, the flowers pink and orange. Harry had strolled up to the tree, to see a pair of feet hanging out of it; the feet of someone dangling their legs from a higher branch. Harry had walked up to the tree, happy that the one good thing in his life was able to be with him now, on a day he knew he would never forget. He would never forget one moment, not with this boy, not with the one he loved.

As Harry had reached the tree on that gorgeous day, he had began to attempt to climb up it; struggling.

"You are such a Gryffindork," came the drawling voice from above. "Can't even climb a tree."

"Why don't you help me then?" Harry had asked. In response, a pale, graceful hand had snaked its way down the trunk. Harry reached up and grabbed it. He was pulled up quickly; this Slytherin was strong.

He was soon sitting next to the blonde and the two of them bonded for hours; talking for so long that they missed dinner. However, summer was upon them and darkness did not fall for many hours later, after they had both left their tree.

With their hands intertwined, they made a vow. A childish vow stating that they would be together forever. Something both of them knew, deep down, could never happen. Harry remembered the conversation perfectly.

"Potter?" Malfoy had asked.

"Yes, Draco?" said Harry, putting stress on the boy's first name. It was out of habit, that whenever Draco was going to say something meaningful, or hurtful, he used Harry's last name. Harry had been trying, and failing, to get him to break the habit.

Harry had heard Draco pause, considering his words carefully. Finally, he whispered three words.

"Stay with me."

Harry had turned his head to face the grey-eyed boy before replying, "I will."

Had Draco and Harry been smarter, they would have made the Unbreakable Vow to ensure the promise was kept. But they were young and spontaneous and an empty promise was all that way given.

"Promise?" Draco said.

"Promise," Harry had stated before pulling Draco into a soft kiss.

When they had broken away, Harry had seen Draco reach into his pocket and pull out two ribbons. One a bright, scarlet red and the other a lively emerald green. Draco carefully tied the green one to a nearby branch and motioned for Harry to take the red one and do the same. After the ribbons were tied, both boys stared. The ribbons symbolized and sealed their promise. At least that is what Harry thought they meant. After the tying of the ribbons, Harry and Draco had left their tree, hand in hand. They held hands until they were at the edge of the forest and could be seen by those in the castle. They might have both felt the same way towards each other, but their love was kept secret from everyone else.

Draco walked away from Harry; it would look too friendly of they continued to walk in the same path. But even as Draco headed away, he turned his head and winked at the raven-haired boy.

It had been one of the most beautiful days in the world, spent with one of the most beautiful person in the world and it was from that moment on, that Harry knew he was really in love.

* * *

Harry felt slightly dizzy as a rush of memories overtook him. Slowly, he leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks, but he made no attempt to wipe them away or stop them. He also did not attempt to stop the memories now playing through his mind. It was good to remember, even if it hurt.


End file.
